vaffandomcom-20200213-history
Terroriser
Brian Michael Hanby, also known as Terroriser (formerly "TheGamingTerroriser") is an Irish video game commentator. He is known for his impressions of Arnold Schwarzenegger and Bane from Batman among many others. A former Subway employee, Terroriser left college to progress with YouTube on a full-time basis.From serving in Subway to cruising round LA: The rise of an Irish YouTube phenomenon Channel Brian made his channel May 8th, 2011 and started making videos on May 9th 2011. In November 2012, he starred with Vanoss in a video where Vanoss and Brian played Call of Duty: Black Ops II together. Impressions * Arnold Schwarzenegger (most frequent and well-known) * Tom Hardy's Bane * Agent Smith * Severus Snape * Asian Guy * Kermit The Frog * On one occasion a Baby Arnold (which sounded like Stitch from Lio and Stitch) * Daithi De Nogla * Adolf Hitler Quotes * "If Scott gets the boobis, I'm gonna get pissed. I want the boobis." (Normal voice) * "You have been targeted for terrorisation!" (Arnold voice) * "Come on, come on!" (Arnold voice) * "I think I'm in the fucking wrong movie!" (Arnold voice) * "Did somebody mention a chopper?" (Arnold voice) * "YEARGH! Nein! Nein! My name is Steiner!" (Arnold voice) * "I am the queen of Stiny penis!" (Arnold voice) * "My god Bruce, those are some serious man-titties." (Bane voice) * "I guess that's why we hired Ben Affleck for the new one..." (Bane voice) * "My god, is that Bruce Wayne? My goodness, you are bigger than Gotham itself." (Bane voice) * "There's only room for one muscly person around here, and that's- MY GOD LOOK AT THAT ASS! LOOK AT THAT ASS!" (Bane voice) * "Whatcha gonna do about it, ya little bitch-ass panzie?" (Bane voice) * "COMBO BREAKER!" (Bane voice) * (After being killed) "No, that's not fair, Bane was low on health." (GTA V) * "Mister Anderson, we've been expecting you... (*C4 Explosion*) God damn you mister Anderson, god damn you." (Mr. Smith voice) * "It's whateva you want it to be baby." (Arnold voice) * "Did somebody mention oral?" (Arnold voice) * “You have pissed off the wrong frog!” (Kermit The Frog) * "Hey Byron!" (Super Bomberman R) * "Alright, I'm just gonna do the Terroriser way. I'll be Evan and have Evan carry me to success!" (GMod Deathrun) * Wildcat: "There's something wrong with this fucking controller, I swear to god!" Terroriser: "Yeah, it's the person holding it." (Mario Kart 8) * Moo: "Oh no, I'm too early!" Terroriser: "That's why you're having a baby." (Mario Kart 8) * Terroriser: "WOOoh! WOOOH! I just snot on myself! Oooh! I need a tissue." Wildcat: "I don't know what Brian did but it sounds dirty." Nogla: " What did you do?" Terroriser: " Ooh. I blew my nose. Ooh, dude just laughed at him, busted milk or some shit out out of my nose" - (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Funny Moments | Brian Bust His Milk! (at 2:53) * "I'm stuck on the cocaine!" (Garry's Mod - Prop Hunt) * "Anthony- Anthony fucked me! Anthony you dumb fucking cunt! You stupid, fucking silent last place cunt!" (GTA Online - When Panda accidentally crashed into Terroriser during a RC Car race) * (After Nogla helps Evan gain a stroke in golf) "How do you grow on YouTube? You suck Vanoss' dick by getting him a par that's how." * Terroriser: "I don't know about you but I kinda want to see Antony making love, and I want to see his climax because its defiantly going to be like (Random Anthony yell)!!" Panda: "Dude when I climax its like a orchestral symphony going off". * "Shut the fuck up you fucking retarded cunt, i hope you don't have kids for the sake of the world" (Mario Kart 8) * "This is the one that makes No Russian look like the Disney Channel!" (CoD: Modern Warfare) Trivia * In a Mario Kart 8 Deluxe video, whenever his fans see him at an airport, he wants the fans to call him by his real name. * In a Super Bomberman R'' video, his friends confused him with the name Byron while playing the game with Wildcat, RunJDRun and BasicallyIDoWrk. * The game ''Cuphead has made Brian break two Xbox One controllers. One was his custom controller, which he broke while live streaming the game, and the other was one he bought just for the video to say that he wouldn't break it. He later buried that one in his backyard and poured out some Monster energy drink (not sponsored) on it. * Although his real name is Brian Michael Hanby; his friends have fun calling him "Brian Michael Handjob". * Brian began dating Twitch star Lanai Gara a.k.a MsVixen in 2015. * He is a fan of English football team Manchester United, he has also admitted in a Q&A that his dream job was either playing for the team, or in realistic terms, being a sports physiotherapist for the football club. https://youtu.be/FbVsxpN-VcI?t=766 * Additionally, Terroriser considers David Beckham as his favourite footballer growing up, in an #AskMini video, he admitted that he basically copied the style of Beckham, such as his hairstyles and his football boots. https://youtu.be/6MvTl3xQigY?t=311 * Terroriser spends his time living between Los Angeles, California when he stays with Lanai, and home in Ireland. He has made multiple hints towards living in America in numerous videos. He announced his acquirement of his American visa on July 12th 2019. Additionally, he moved into his own house in Los Angeles in October 2019. * He was a finalist for the category of Content Creator of the Year for the 2019 Esports Awards, he was a runner-up in the category, finishing in third place behind CouRageJD and former friend Mini Ladd, who won the award. https://www.ginx.tv/en/esports/esports-awards-2019-winners-list * In December 2016, his father passed away suddenly which briefly affected him, at the same time when he hit the 1 million subscribers milestone, he dedicated the Golden Play Button to him. The following December, he set up a GoFundMe page for his mother to make her be able to pay for finances, for which she was suffering from financial difficulty due to the passing of his father which wiped half of their pension. TheGamingTerroriser channel picture.png|Terroriser's Old Logo lP80qoa8_400x400.jpg Terroriseer.jpg References Category:YouTubers